The present invention is directed to a vehicle brake pedal lock that prevents theft.
The inventor of the present invention has conceived a brake pedal lock that will prevent a brake pedal from being depressed and that will prevent a vehicle from either starting or being driven if somehow started.
The present invention also has a safety feature that will prevent the lock from being inadvertently activated.
Past devices have used hooks that lock around the steering wheel and the arm of a brake pedal to prevent the brake pedal from being depressed. The devices are bulky and need to be applied and removed from the brake pedal when used.
Other brake pedal locks have been used to lock vehicle brake pedals, yet non that have the safety features of the present device nor the convenience of the present device.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a vehicle brake pedal lock that is fixed in one location and that has a safety feature that prevents it from being inadvertently activated.